


It's donuts you guys I swear

by DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM



Series: My Crackhead Oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Donuts, Drugs, Gen, IRL Fic, LITERALLY HAHAHAHA, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM/pseuds/DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM
Summary: Tommy eats a ton of those donut holes and decided to stream without washing all the powder off his face. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: My Crackhead Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	It's donuts you guys I swear

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Misty on Discord for giving me the idea
> 
> TW FOR DRUGS

_Oh my god, these things are so good_ , thought Tommy.   
He found a bunch of Krispy Kreme powdered donut holes left in the kitchen. His father was having people over that night, so he had bought them for dessert. There were strict instructions to not touch them, but with both parents out shopping for the event, he tried to limit himself to only 2 or 3. Keyword being _tried_. 

After eating about half the box, he gave up and went to his room, bringing the little package with him. There was no use leaving a half empty package, that would be admitting defeat. He could always buy more before they got home, anyway. He ate the rest of them by his desk while trying to complete some homework. He needed to stream that afternoon. 

The extra sugar helped him feel energized. He sped through his homework and decided to stat streaming early. He was just finishing setting up his computer for streaming when he felt… off. Obviously eating an entire thing of donuts wasn’t the best idea, but he didn’t think it’d make his stomach feel this bad. _No matter what, though, the show must go on,_ he thought before hitting the 'Stream' button. 

“ALRIGHT CHAT,” he yelled with his usual enthusiasm.   
Messages were already flooding in, saying things like “CrackInnit”, “Who gave Tommy drugs,” and “I guess he replaced one kind of coke for another”. He didn’t read them, but instead jumped straight into a Among Us lobby. “Alright, we’re gonna play some Among Us while I wait for Wil and the others to get on the VC.”

He played a few games, yelling more often than usual (which was an accomplishment). He didn’t check the chat, which was amazed at Tommy’s dedication to be a literal crackhead this stream. 

After the first 2 games, Wilbur joined the VC. “Tommy!” he yelled.   
“Yeah, big man, what’s up?”  
“Are you high?!” He seemed concerned.   
“High on impostor, why?” He had just gotten to be an impostor, which he celebrated by yelling at the top of his lungs.   
“You got white shit all over your face.”  
Tommy glanced at his webcam. Remnants of the donuts were plastered all over his face. He looked at the chat, which was convinced that he was whacked out of his mind at the moment.   
“Oh, that? That’s from donuts.” he said.   
“Really? You expect me to believe that?”  
“Yeah, ‘cause it's true.”  
“Stop the stream this instant. I’m calling your mother.”  
“Wait, what?”  
He heard a dial tone from Wilbur’s phone. “Wait don’t call her we’re having company over, I wasn’t supposed to-”  
“You weren’t supposed to, what, get high? How did you even buy cocaine? You look like a twelve year old.”  
“I don’t look like a 12 year old. And I’M NOT HIGH!”  
He heard Wilbur deafen on discord. He tried reasoning with the chat, ‘come on guys I’m serious, I do not do drugs and I would never, it’s all a bit, it’s donuts I swear’. 

After about 5 minutes, Wilbur unmuted. “Alright, I talked to your mother, and you’re grounded.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Those donuts were for your guests tonight, and you weren’t supposed to touch them. She said wipe the powder off your face and get ready, they’ll be home in 10.”  
Oh. Well it wasn’t like he was being convicted of… “Wait did you say 10 minutes?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“ALRIGHT CHAT, I’VE GOT TO GO.”  
Tommy pressed the end stream button, and quickly washed the powder off his face. He threw on a jacket and ran outside. If they found out he had eaten the whole box, they would never let him stream again. 


End file.
